A curious meeting
by CriminalMindsGeek
Summary: Legolas and Estel meet each other for the first time in Rivendell. But can the half-elven family find out what Legolas has been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own LOTR at all! **Authors note: Im writing this as if both Legolas and Estel have been fostered at Rivendell, although at different times. Legolas is treated a a son/brother to Elrond and the twins

**Chapter 1 – Estel POV**

Cold. Cold, wet and cold. Those were the thoughts currently running through the head of the dishevelled human. He could not remember a time in which he had been more miserable than at that moment in time.

"Rotten brothers, who needs them", Estel grumbled as he stomped through the mud trying to find a path back to Rivendell. He had in fact been stomping around the valley for an hour and a half by this point, and had vowed to never trust his "evil" twin brothers ever again.

Estel had been living in Imladris since he was about two years old and had been saved from an Orc attack in which his parents were killed, by his twin brothers. Well, adopted twin brothers. They were the twin sons of Lord Elrond, who had taken him in after his parents' deaths. And so, for the past eighteen years he had been raised as the foster son of Lord Elrond and had been suffering from the pranks of Elladan and Elrohir ever since. He loved them all dearly, but sometimes brothers were a pain!

He was currently trying to counter one of the effects of those pranks. Stupidly he had followed Elladan's urges that if he followed the stream, he would find plenty of young salmon ready for catching. Unfortunately, once he had reached the end of the stream he fell down the massive hole that had been planted by the twin daemons. He really should have known better. And so now, covered in mud from the hole, freezing cold and soaking wet from the combination of both the stream and the downpour that had started about an hour ago, he was trudging back to Imladris and planning his revenge.

Upon reaching his destination, he was greeted by a stern looking Lord Elrond.

Estel began to explain his current state and time of arrival with "Ada…"

"No, save it Estel. I have heard one too many appeals for mercy today. Let's get you warm and dry and you can tell me the tale later."

Sighing, Estel followed his Ada to his room in the family quarters, where a warm bath was awaiting him. "I will leave you here. I expect you in the hall for evening meal, we have a visitor." With that the elf-lord swiftly left the room.

Estel stripped and lowered himself into the soothing water, letting the warmth penetrate his chilled body. Aaah it was good to be warm again, Estel thought. He then turned his mind towards his Ada's words

_A visitor? I guess this means that my plans for revenge will have to be put on hold for a while. Stupid brothers. Oh well I guess this gives me more time to come up with fitting punishment for them. Ada seemed rather tense when I got back, I wonder why? Maybe it's to do with this guest. I wonder who it could be? I wasn't aware that Ada was expecting visitors._

After soaking and thinking for a while, Estel deemed it time to emerge from the warmth of the bath. Heading into his room he found his clothes laid out upon the bed. The servants had evidently been in at his father's bidding. Sighing as he shrugged on a pair of his nicer tunics and trousers, he thought about the evening ahead. All he really wanted to do was sleep…or get revenge, but having these nice clothes meant that the meal was more formal than the usual one shared by the household. 'Ada's guest must be fairly important' Estel thought, 'I suppose I should try to be punctual then. Well actually, Ada seemed tense so being on time would probably be a good thing anyway'.

With that, Estel hurried out into the hallway and made his way to the dining hall, although he noticed that the door of the room directly opposite from his was slightly ajar. This was odd as that room was always closed…reserved for a family member Estel had not yet met. He did not pay it much attention however, as he hurried towards the dining hall.

As he swung open the doors to the dining hall, he saw that everyone was seated and that he was the only one missing. All of the usual suspects were there he saw as he made his way to his place. His father sat at the head of the table looking at him very sternly. Quickly avoiding Elrond's gaze, he saw seated at either side of his father were the Lord's Glorfindel and Erestor casually looking his way. On opposite sides of the table were his _lovely_ brothers, who Estel graced with a glare.

"Sorry I'm late" Estel stated coolly, slipping into his seat and still glaring in the direction of his brothers, "I was unexpectedly delayed by something".

At this the twins tried to suppress identical grins, but, of course, were failing miserably.

"Yes well, I'm glad that you could finally join us Estel" Elrond commented drily. "I'd like to introduce you, at long last, to Legolas. I believe that you have heard most about him from your brothers".

It was at this point that Estel actually took notice of the new elf that joined them at the dinner table. He was seated directly opposite him, and next to Elrohir. The elf blonde haired, blue eyed and was clad in the greens and browns that signalled that he was from Mirkwood, but of course Estel knew that anyway…this was Legolas! The Prince of Mirkwood that his brothers had told so many stories about. Elladan and Elrohir had told his so much about their prank-wars and adventures that Estel had been dying to meet this elf that his brothers regarded as kin.

"Legolas?" Estel managed to stammer, trying carefully not to stare, "Wow, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you"

"And you Estel" Legolas replied gently.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, lets eat! We've been waiting a while you know" Glorfindel piped up casting a cheeky grin at Estel. Estel had the grace to blush as the twins snickered and everyone started to help themselves to food.

As those gathered ate and made polite conversation about the days events, Estel took the opportunity to study the new elf before him. Legolas, the elf that his family considered to be an adopted family member but whom he had never met. The elf that was said to be always smiling, laughing and ready for adventure. The world renowned archer. Estel couldn't recognise any of these features in the elf that sat before him however. Legolas sat with his shoulders slightly slumped and had bags under his eyes, clearly exhausted. He wore a slight smile on his face, one that seemingly did not reach his eyes and would respond quietly to comments directed at him. Estel had to wonder why Legolas seemed so withdrawn, and why the other members of his family kept casting concerned glances in his direction.

As the meal drew to a close, Legolas threw more and more nervous glances at Elrond, until the elder elf excused both Legolas and himself, leading Legolas from the hall with a hand across the blond elf's back. As the other members of the household dispersed, Estel found himself seeking out his brothers, all thought of revenge temporarily forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own LOTR**

**Chapter 2 – Legolas POV**

As I arrived at Imladris it was pouring with rain. Cold rain. Not that it bothered me that much, as, like all of my kind I wasn't really affected by the elements. I really wasn't looking forward to entering the last homely house, and on any other occasion, I might have considered lingering in the forest for a while more. The discomfort of my drenched clothes sticking to my body propelled me forward however.

It had been about fifty years since my last visit to Rivendell, and usually I would be overjoyed at the thought of seeing those who I considered to be my true family again. But it had been a tough couple of decades. The war against the darkness in Mirkwood had been going badly and it had increased the tension in the palace tenfold. Fighting Sauron's minions everyday tested the limits of everyone who dwelt in the forest, but the tension in the palace was often at unbearable levels. Not that they had been overly bearable for Legolas anyway.

Still, he had been persuaded to leave the forest for a little while by many of the court advisers after things had gotten out of control in the palace a few weeks ago. Turning his mind away from those less than pleasant memories, Legolas focused once again on the path before him. He really was getting close to the main house now. He couldn't put off the meeting for much longer.

Every time. Every bloody time. Every time he made the journey over the misty mountains something went wrong. Ambushed by orcs, captured, and caught in an avalanche. Something happened every time – and this one was no different. _Honestly, _Legolas thought to himself, _I must have THE worst luck in the world when it comes to those accursed mountains. _This time he had been trapped up against some rocks by a rogue pack of wargs. Oh he had fought his way out of the situation alright – what kind of warrior would he be if he couldn't? But he had not managed to escape unscathed. He had a fairly nasty wound on his left leg, that he was pretty sure was infected. Elrond would NOT be happy, and Legolas was not looking forward to the nice long lecture that he was most likely to receive.

By now, Legolas was stood directly outside of the large oak doors that led into the last homely house. _Really can't put this off any more_ he thought. Just as raised a hand, ready to knock, the door swung open to reveal a concerned looking Elrond.

"You're late" Elrond commented, raising one long elegant eyebrow.

Legolas opened and closed his mouth a few times, shocked.

"H-how did you..."

"How did I know that you were coming?"

Legolas nodded his head mutely, still a little shocked at this sudden turn of events.

"It seems that your friend Trelan thought it would be a good idea to let me know you were coming. I believe he was concerned that you would run into trouble – and it seems that you must have, considering that you are four days late!"

Legolas was going to kill Trelan, but managed to mumble "I know. I'm sorry my Lord. It's just that I…"

"What have I told you about calling me my Lord?" Elrond interrupted

"Um, not too?" Legolas replied sheepishly, hair dripping into his eyes.

"Um not to what?".

"Um not to Ada. Sorry Ada, I forgot".

"Well don't forget again, alright? Now come on in, you're soaked, and I bet you have an injury somewhere that I'm going to need to tend to" Elrond said gently as he ushered Legolas in out of the rain and up the stairs towards the private quarters.

An hour later, after a strip check for wounds (I had forgotten this new rule, that I would have to strip so that Elrond could personally see if I was hiding wounds) and a bath, Elrond left my room so that I could rest and change in time for dinner. He was definitely not happy. Damn. I knew this was going to happen, and it's all my stupid fault. If only I had just stayed out in the forest for a few more days. I tried to apologise, but as usual, Elrond – Ada (I keep forgetting) – wasn't having any of it.

*Flashback*

"Stop apologising, and keep still Legolas! How on earth do you expect me to dress this wound if you keep moving about? And I've told you before, I am a healer, it is my job to tend to wounds – you are not being an inconvenience!"

"Sorry"

"Legolas…"

"Sorry!"

*Sigh* "It's ok Legolas. I just wish that you would remember that you are not in Mirkwood at the moment." Elrond paused, gazing sadly up at me. He sighed again. "Tell me how you got these wounds".

"The usual. Run in with assorted nasty creatures" I attempted to jest weakly. It garnered me a small smile.

"Yes, this 'flesh wound' as you insist on calling it is rather impressive...deep too. One day I do expect you to arrive here in once piece you know".

"I know Ada".

"But you know as well as I do that I was referring to the wounds that are all over your back, not this one here."

"They're nothing"

"Legolas..."

"Honestly Ada, I really don't want to talk about it" I said, ducking my head so that my loose hair would hide my face.

"Hmm, I can see that", Elrond said, tucking my hair behind my ear and tilting his head so that his eyes met mine "But rest assured, you will be telling me what happend. It doesn't take a healer to notice that something isn't right with you."

I started to get nervous, I really didn't want to talk. But then Elrond finished dressing my leg and stood up to leave. "I won't force you to tell me, but we will be having a talk. I'll leave you to get cleaned up a bit, and I'll see you at dinner. It's at the usual time." Looking back one last time before he left, he said "It's good to have you home again son".

*End flashback*

I slumped backward onto my bed, sighing at the run of bad luck I was having. I really was going to kill Trelan. Ada wouldn't have know I was coming if he hadn't been informed, and therefore I wouldn't be in trouble for lurking in the woods trying to let my wounds heal up. He also wouldn't have known about all the crap that was happening inside of the palace. There would be no point in pretending that everything was fine now – Ada would want the truth. Fan-bloody-tastic. I'm just so tired, I don't need this right now. Sighing again, I got up and put on a set of clothes from the wardrobe and prepared for the evening meal. At least some good would come out of tonight, I would finally meet my Estel – my father's other adopted son.


End file.
